


crossfire

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Shameless Halloweenie [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon!Ian, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I have the right to refuse a deal,’ Ian nodded. ‘But the boss downstairs doesn’t like when we do that.’<br/>‘Not surprised. Harvesting souls or something? Preparing for the skeleton war?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	crossfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyronexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/gifts).



> brought about after a weirdass conversation with [teresa](http://lggymilkovich.tumblr.com/) about animal wives and succubi while i was looking for something else to write for this series.
> 
> the crossroad demons are spn!verse, so the deals are ~sealed with a kiss~ and all that crap. if you're familiar with spn, then you know the deal, otherwise, dw too much bc it should all be pretty obvious.
> 
> title from song of the same name by brandon flowers

Mickey had no idea why the fuck he was even here.

Demons didn’t exist, so all this crossroads shit was complete and utter fucking bullshit. But hey, he was desperate, and apparently this shit worked, so he was going to try it anyway, and risk looking like a dick.

Which was how he found himself here. At a crossroads, with a box of weird items, including animal bones – who the fuck has bird bones just _lying_ around in their fucking house? – and a photo thing, digging a hole in the ground in the centre of the crossroads, and burying it.

Here was the risky “I look like a fucking idiot” part. Waiting for someone – something? – to appear in front of him and make his Goddamn problem vanish.

‘Here, demon, demon, demon,’ Mickey called quietly. ‘Come to Mickey!’

‘Can I help you?’ a voice asked behind him.

Mickey spun around and was met by a tall, pale man, with eyes as red as his hair. ‘Oh, fuck,’ Mickey said loudly. ‘Um.’

‘Yes?’ the man asked. ‘Let me guess. Didn’t think the crossroads would work, huh?’

Mickey laughed quietly. ‘Guessing I’m wrong about that, aren’t I?’

‘A bit, yeah,’ the man shrugged. ‘Your name is Mickey?’

‘It is.’

‘Mickey Milkovich,’ the man mused, walking in a slow circle around him. ‘My name is Ian, and I’ll be your demon today.’

‘Hilarious,’ Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘You gonna help me, or what?’

‘I have the right to refuse a deal,’ Ian nodded. ‘But the boss downstairs doesn’t like when we do that.’

‘Not surprised. Harvesting souls or something? Preparing for the skeleton war?’

‘Mhmm,’ Ian stopped and crossed his arms. ‘Now, what can I do for you?’

‘I want...’ Mickey bit his lip. ‘I don’t want to be gay.’

‘ _Are_ you gay?’

Mickey sighed. ‘Yeah.’

‘Why do you want to be straight?’

‘It’s not good for me, okay?’ Mickey said, huffing in frustration. ‘Look, can you do it or not?’

Ian tilted his head. ‘You want me to make you straight, even though even _I_ believe that maybe people are born that way for a reason?’

Mickey narrowed his eyes at the demon. ‘Man, you here to help me the fuck out, or give me some fuckin’ pep talk?’

‘I could do both, if you want,’ Ian offered.

‘What happened to making deals?’

‘Hashtag, not all demons.’

‘What?’

‘Never mind,’ Ian sighed. ‘Have you ever kissed another guy before?’

‘I don’t kiss anyone,’ Mickey said honestly. ‘I fuck and get fucked and that’s all there is to it.’

‘So how do you know you don’t want to be gay?’

‘My father will kill me if he finds out.’

‘Fair enough. You have to understand, though. I can make you sexually attracted to women, but I can’t erase your memories of being gay, or anything. Part of you might still hunger for the touch of another man, and after all of this, it’s only for ten years,’ Ian stepped towards Mickey. ‘Are you sure?’

Mickey nodded. ‘Pretty damn sure.’

‘Allow me to give you something first?’ Ian asked.

‘Like what?’

‘Let me kiss you.’

‘Nah, man. That’s gay.’

‘So are you,’ Ian said, raising an eyebrow. ‘Even if I accept the deal, you still have to kiss me to seal it. This one comes with no strings attached, okay?’

Mickey pondered on the thought for a few seconds. It couldn’t hurt, right? Just so he’d know what he was missing? Besides, it wasn’t like this demon was unattractive. He was like the demonic version of a gift from God. Maybe he had been a fallen angel. Mickey had heard that the angels who fell with Lucifer had become demons, so this guy might’ve been one.

The point of Mickey’s little self-pep talk? ‘Kiss me.’

Ian nodded and stepped forward, putting one hand on Mickey’s waist, and the other tangled into his hair. ‘Okay,’ he breathed, covering Mickey’s mouth with his own. He ran his tongue along the seam of Mickey’s lips, and licked inside as he felt Mickey gasp.

Mickey felt like he was on fire. Ian’s hands were possibly leaving scorch marks on his skin, but who gave a shit? Not Mickey. Maybe he was giving up something good with this, because the way Ian was touching him felt better than every time he had fucked a girl combined. Ian’s kisses were gentle but persistent, and – _God_ – whatever the fuck he was doing had Mickey seeing stars.

Had Mickey seriously just found something better than sex?

To him, at least, it felt like it. This was more intimate, and more satisfying, and God knows it could last longer.

Mickey wanted to spend the rest of his life kissing Ian.

When the demon broke off, resting his forehead against Mickey’s, he had to disentangle Mickey’s hands from his shirt, and forcibly remove his own from the human’s body. Ian had probably just broken about three hundred different rules doing whatever the fuck that was, but it was too late now.

‘So?’ Ian asked quietly. ‘Wanna make that deal still?’

Mickey shook his head. ‘Fuck no.’

Ian laughed. ‘I suppose this is goodbye, then?’

‘I don’t know about that,’ Mickey replied, twisting his fingers into the bottom of Ian’s shirt in an attempt to stop him from moving away. ‘Can I date you?’

‘I’m a demon, Mickey,’ Ian said, gently removing his fingers again and stepping backwards.

‘That’s not a no,’ Mickey pointed out.

Ian just grinned and winked at him, as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
